The Unexpected Relationship
by Chanty420
Summary: When Marius decided to bring his beloved to a meeting, a memory stirred in the minds of Cosette and Enjolras. Who knew that the two most unlikely people had the most unexpected relationship? Cosette/Enjolras (not romance) Marius/Cosette, Enjolras/Eponine (might be romance) Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Relationship**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first Les Mis fic. Don't worry if you don't approve of Cosette and Enjolras romantically, this isn't romance. But I wouldn't like to tell you what relationship because that's for you to find out. Feel free to review on your opinion, I'd like to know. I'll be posting the first chapter to see if anyone even likes it… **

Marius smiled broadly as he entered the Café Musain with his beloved. "This is the Café Musain, my love. We hold meetings here and talk about things that we plan to do in the future. Maybe even a revolution for freedom." Marius whispered to Cosette.

Cosette's eyes grew wide when Marius mentioned revolution, but immediately recovered and nodded in return.

So, Marius cleared his throat then announced, "Everyone, meet my beloved, Cosette."

Everyone turned to Cosette and silently gasped. They saw how Cosette looked like a bourgeois, but didn't look selfish. They saw how her golden locks rested on her shoulders. And they saw how she was smiling broadly at them. So, they all greeted her happily.

Cosette greeted back and acknowledged each one of them. But once she acknowledged Enjolras, both of them locked eyes, as if they knew each other. Especially Enjolras.

_**2:47 AM, Montfermeil **_

"_Enj, you can't go! Madame will be very cross if she finds out that you left." Cosette exclaimed. _

"_Cosette, Madame won't care about me anyways. I bet she'll get over it in less than five minutes." Enjolras replied, clutching her shoulders. _

"_But, I cannot tell her why you left?" Cosette asked. _

_Enjolras nodded. _

"_But what will I do if she threatens or does beat me up if I don't reply to her?" She asked again. _

"_Just ask innocent. But if she does threaten to beat you, say the truth. I'm sure that I'll be far away by then, too far from them to find me. I know that mother is doing her best in keeping us alive, but the money that she sends isn't even helping us live. They're torturing us. I would love to bring you, but I'm afraid that they will immediately notice and might call the police or something. And if mother would send another letter, they would have no way to respond to her. Please remember that you are my younger sister and I'll miss you so much. And remember that I do love you." Enjolras replied. _

_Cosette simply nodded minutely before hugging her older brother for one last time, her tears pouring down her cheeks. _

"_Please say my goodbyes to Eponine when you can. I have to go. I shan't waste a minute longer. Goodbye Cosette." He told her. _

_Cosette simply nodded again then replied, "Goodbye Enj. I'll miss you." _

_Enjolras nodded, smiled and then quietly headed out the door of the inn, holding the little things that was his with him. _

"_Enjolras." _

"Enjolras." Combeferre's voice rang in Enjolras' head. He immediately snapped out of his flashback and turned to Combeferre, who was sitting right next to him. "Yes, Combeferre?" He asked.

"Is everything alright?" Combeferre asked, concern obvious in the tone that he used.

"Of course, 'Ferre. Why would anything be wrong?" Enjolras asked, looking confused.

"Well how can I say that everything is alright when our very own fearless leader was staring blankly at nothing for around fifteen minutes?" Combeferre replied.

Enjolras froze. He didn't know that he was lost in his thoughts for _that _long. Should he tell Combeferre about his memory? In fact, should he tell anyone? _Eponine! Maybe she recognizes Cosette as well. _Enjolras thought to himself once more. _I'll ask her once the meeting is over. _

"Enjolras." Combeferre called out once more.

"What?" He asked once again, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"Your doing it again! Are you sure that you're alright?" Combeferre responded.

"Yeah. I'm positive." Enjolras replied, a bit distractingly.

And with that, he went to an empty table, stood on it, cleared his throat and then started the meeting, constantly glancing at Cosette, who would constantly glance at him, too.

Once the meeting finished, only a few people were left in the café: Enjolras, Eponine, Combeferre, Feuilly, and Courfeyrac.

Since Combeferre, Feuilly and Courfeyrac were talking with each other, Enjolras quietly made his way to Eponine.

Eponine smiled at him then greeted, "Hi, Enjolras."

"Hey." He replied shakily, smiling nervously.

Eponine's expression immediately changed. Then she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that….I think that Marius' beloved was your bestfriend and my younger sister."

**A/N: Okay, that's a wrap! If anything confuses you, here are the facts: Eponine also recognized Cosette's name, but wasn't sure if it was that Cosette, 'Cause, you know, in France you don't know if there was another Cosette, well, let's just say there was a little more Cosette. And, Eponine doesn't love Marius, so, that's why I didn't put her in any dialogue in the beginning. Enjolras and Marius are flatmates, because I just umm, wanted them to be. You'll see why in future chapters. Okay, please feel free to review. Now, I would like to ask you guys some questions: **

**1. Do you want Enjolras to confront Cosette in a private area in the café or a stroll somewhere? **

**2. Would you want Combeferre to be suspicious about Enjolras in future chapters? **

**And… **

**3. Did you enjoy this chapter? **

**Okay, that's all. Byeeeee! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Hi! When I woke up this morning and checked my e-mail, I was so happy when I saw that my story had already been favorited, followed and reviewed**** I hope that you'll continue reading my story. I have some questions at the last author's note again, so I hope that you can answer them! **

Eponine nodded slowly in return. Actually, she recognized Cosette by name, but she couldn't quite remember her appearance. And besides, she wasn't the _only _Cosette in the country, so how could she be sure that Marius' Cosette was her former bestfriend and Enjolras' younger sister Cosette?

"But how do we know if it is her?" Eponine asked curiously.

Enjolras looked down for a moment, looked up and then responded, "Me and Marius are roommates, right?"

Eponine nodded.

"Well, how about if I ask him what's her real name?"

Eponine smiled at the idea. "Isn't her real name Euphrasie?" She asked.

Enjolras nodded.

"Well, good luck! Tell me if it's really her, then will plan how to approach her." Eponine stated.

Enjolras nodded thankfully then headed out the door, not knowing that Combeferre was watching him.

A few minutes later after Enjolras left, Eponine said good bye to the remaining three boys before leaving.

"Did you notice anything different about Enjolras today?" Combeferre asked once he was sure that Eponine was out of reach.

Feuilly and Courfeyrac stared at him for a moment. "Actually, yes. He was surprisingly silent. He wasn't even writing a speech for tomorrow. And I never saw him _not _doing it until today." Courfeyrac responded, making Combeferre and Feuilly nod.

"I've noticed that too and some other things. We've never seen him so, so silent before, not even me." Combeferre added.

The three friends were deep in thought for a moment before Combeferre said, "Well we can figure it out tomorrow. Come on, let's get going before it gets dark."

The two other men nodded so they stood up from their seats, and headed to their respective homes.

"Marius, do you mind if I ask you something?" Enjolras asked, making Marius look at him and nod.

"Is your beloved's real name Cosette?" Enjolras asked again.

Marius shook his head then replied, "No. She told me the first time that we met that her real name was Euphrasie."

Enjolras' eyes widened. _Then it is her. _He thought to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Marius asked, making Enjolras jerk up and stare at him.

"Oh nothing. Why do _you _ask?" Enjolras responded.

"It's just that I never thought that you would ask such a question. Because, your Enjolras, the Enjolras who is the leader of our revolutionary group." Marius replied with a smirk.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and then replied, "Oh, well, she just looks….interesting."

Once Enjolras had said this, an awkward silence occurred.

"Umm…I must go…to my room. I don't feel like having dinner today. So umm….goodnight." Enjolras said awkwardly before standing up and heading to the stairs.

Marius simply nodded confusedly once he heard his friend shut the door.

"Okay something is wrong with Enjolras." Marius announced to himself as he headed to the kitchen to cook something for his dinner.

"So it is Cosette!" Enjolras exclaimed as he walked around his room. "Eponine did tell me that Cosette was adopted by some stranger a year after I left. And that's also when…when mother….died." He said out loud again, but quietly saying the last part.

He knew that their mother had passed when he had met Eponine. They both recognized each other by name and appearance instantly. Eponine had told him what had happened: A year after her left, a stranger who had visited the inn had come to get Cosette for exchange of 1500 francs. That stranger had also informed the family and Cosette that her mother (and his) had passed and had wanted to get both Cosette and Enjolras. Then, the Thenardiers informed the stranger that Enjolras had left a year ago, so the stranger took Cosette and raised her as his own child.

"I wonder why mother died." Enjolras wondered to himself. That was a question that was always stuck in his mind, including many others: Why did she leave them? Why did she have to find work in another place? Who was their real father? What had happened? These questions were always in his mind and he really yearned for an answer, but not now. What he really needed to know was how he was going to approach Cosette without being spotted by any of his friends. (Excluding Eponine).

**A/N: And that was chapter 2! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review, I'd be happy to hear your advice, your opinion, and answers for these following questions: **

**1. Do you guys want the whole story to be just planning for a revolution, or the actual revolution in future chapter? **

**2. Since I'm including Valjean, would you like him to be okay with Cosette dating Marius or he's a little bitter about it? **

**3. Do you want the next chapter to be about Cosette, and how she felt like she recognized Enjolras and Eponine by name? Or do you want the next chapter to be about Enjolras and Eponine discussing on how to approach Cosette. **

**And **

**4. Do you want the amis to start having secret meetings after Enjolras leaves the café to discuss about his recently odd behavior? **

**So that's all. You can put it in your review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Now, I've decided that this will be about Cosette who also recognizes Enjolras and Eponine, but it is set on the same evening with the second chapter, but from Cosette's point of view. Oh and by the way, if you like reading about Combeferre/Enjolras friendship fics, then you can check out the summary about a story that I'm coming up with in my profile. I'm sorry if it might be short, although you'll be the real judge if it is a short or long chapter. OH and one more clarification, while Cosette acknowledged each of the Amis, Marius told her their names, and that's how she recognized Enjolras, by his name. And there's a backstory about his real name in this story. In most of the fanfics that I've read, this was the first first name that I thought of….**

_Enjolras. _

That was one of the names that was stuck in her head. A few hours ago, Marius had brought her to the Café Musain for the first time, of course, with her father's permission. When Marius had been telling her the names of his friends, so she knew each one of them: Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire (or Jehan), Bossuet, Joly, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Combeferre, Eponine, and Enjolras.

Enjolras.

His name was so familiar. His name was so distinct to her. Then, she remembered her older brother, whose name was Enjolras, well, not really…..

_Montfermeil _

_It was only a few seconds after their mother had left when Madame Thenardier coldly asked, "So, what are your names?" _

"_I'm Cosette, Madame. But my real name is Euphrasie." Cosette replied quietly. _

"_Mine is Julien, Madame." He replied _

"_Julien? Is that your real name?" Madame Thenardier asked, looking a little shocked._

_He nodded. _

_Madame Thenardier was lost in thoughts for a few moments, thinking of a better name. _

"_Well, since your living here, and not with your mother, I'm giving you a new name, it sounds more appropriate. Your new name's Enjolras, understand?" She asked, almost shouting her statement. _

_Enjolras simply nodded minutely in return, unsure of what to think of his and his sister's new care taker. _

Cosette smiled at the memory. Come to think of it, Enjolras in the café did look like her brother. In fact, she was fairly confident that they had locked eyes in the café. And she was also fairly sure that he glanced at her a few times while delivering another speech about freedom and equality, and how he didn't want to see any more people get tortured.

_Wait a second…_ Cosette exclaimed to herself. _That was one of the reasons that Enjolras left the inn. He said that those mean innkeepers were torturing us. And that the only reason that he couldn't bring me with him was because he was too afraid that the innkeepers could catch us easily. _

Once she mentioned the words 'innkeepers', she remembered another familiar name that she heard in the cafe.

_Eponine. _

Eponine was her bestfriend during her stay in Montfermeil. But the thing was, their friendship had to be kept a secret. Because Eponine's parents disliked her and her older brother, so Eponine had to pretend to follow her parent's example as well, but even though Eponine had to act like that most of the time, Cosette knew that at the end of the day she and Eponine were still friends.

And those two people are back in her life again, and she's excited.

But the thing is, she didn't know how to approach them.

First of all, it would be really weird for her to be the one to approach Enjolras and Eponine. Second of all, how would she tell them what she had remembered without sounding insane. And third, she would be afraid of their reaction if they _didn't _believe her.

But one thing was sure, she would find a way.

And with that, she contentedly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: And that is chapter 3! So now Enjolras, Eponine and Cosette are all working their way to approach each other. (Enjolras and Eponine to Cosette and vice versa). Please tell me your advice and your opinion on this chapter by reviewing**** Thanks! Oh and please forgive me for all my grammatical errors.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: Hi again**** Thanks for not giving up on me****. Now since I was reading the reviews, this idea popped up in my mind. And if you are reading my other story, Switched Roles, I'll try to update that sooner. So, this will be the first chapter in which Valjean appears. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter! And if you'd like to give me advice, then please feel free to leave it in a review. Oh and one more thing, I'm not really sure if this chapter is long or not, since I'm really typing on the spot, so I'm truly sorry if this is short. But if it's long enough for you then, alright! And I'll try to add more detail to this chapter….Now on with the chapter! **

Cosette woke up feeling well rested and excited. Well rested because she had a good night sleep, and excited because she was going to find a way on how to approach Eponine and Enjolras. So, she happily fixed her hair, changed into her normal day clothes (I'm sorry; I have no appropriate way in calling it.) , and then headed to the dining table for breakfast.

Once Valjean saw Cosette, he smiled warmly then greeted, "Good morning, Cosette. How are you today?"

Cosette smiled at her father then replied, "Fine, Papa. And you?"

"Fine as well. "

And as their small conversation ended, Cosette sat down on the chair opposite him and ate her breakfast.

"Umm, Cosette?" Her father began, making Cosette look up at him.

"Do you have plans for today?" Valjean asked.

Cosette nodded. "I'm just going to visit the Café Musain again to meet Marius."

"Oh." Valjean replied, somewhat bitterly.

Cosette shot her father a confused look. "Is something wrong with that, Papa?" She asked.

Valjean jerked up and looked at Cosette, and offered her a reassuring smile. "Of course it is, Cosette. Why would you think that I wouldn't allow you to go to the café with your beloved?" He stated, his smile quickly fading away once he mentioned the word beloved.

"Alright. But I'm going to go this afternoon. So, I'm going to water the plants. Would you care to join me, Papa?" She replied.

Valjean unconsciously sat up straight once he heard Cosette's offer. It has been a long time since they last did something together. Well, the last thing that they did together was a stroll in Luxembourg. And that's how his daughter had met her beloved:

Marius.

Valjean still wasn't sure on how to feel about Marius. The young boy was clearly gentle, kind, compassionate, and was very much in love with his daughter. So technically he approved of Marius for Cosette., and that's why he allowed her to be courted by Marius. But, he still isn't sure if he should feel comfortable when Cosette would invite Marius to their home. And whenever Cosette brought up a conversation about her beloved, Valjean isn't quite…indulged, in those conversations. But since he knew that Cosette was happy with her beloved, he did his best to show his hospitality to Marius.

"Papa?" He heard Cosette ask, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Cosette?" He replied.

"You still didn't answer my question a few moments ago." Cosette stated.

"Oh, right, the plants. Of course I'll go with you, Cosette." He responded, a bit shakily.

Cosette simply nodded in response. But she was worried, for her father. He had been acting so strange for the past weeks, ever since…_Ever since Marius courted me._ Cosette thought to herself. Has her father been acting strange because Marius had courted her?

"Oh and Papa, may I ask you one more thing?" Cosette inquired.

Valjean nodded.

"I've noticed that you've been acting strange. Is it because umm…..Marius and I are…in love?" She asked carefully, making sure that every word that she said was clear.

Valjean's eyes widened.

"Umm, of course not, my child! You and Marius are in love, and I definitely do not want to interfere. I am happy that you are happy. And that's all." He replied, trying to make his tone as believable as possible, so that Cosette would no longer have to be worried.

"Alright." Was Cosette's simple reply. She was still reluctant with her father's answer, but decided to leave it there, for the moment.

"Now, let's not get those plants waiting." Her father said. She smiled at him as they headed outside to their garden.

"Enjolras, where are you?" Marius asked. The two friends were about to leave. They were going to the Café Musain. Even though the meetings were in the afternoon, Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre liked to go there in advance, to discuss the agenda of the meeting in advance.

"I'm right here, Marius." Enjolras called out, walking out of his room.

"Well, come on then. Let's get going." Marius said.

Enjolras fake gasped.

"What?" Marius asked, turning around.

"You sounded so mature!" Enjolras replied.

Marius rolled his eyes? Did Enjolras really think of him as immature? He could be mature _sometimes_!

"Excuse me, Monsieur Always-Serious-and-Mature, but I think that I can act mature sometimes as well." He responded, ending his sentence with a huff.

Enjolras chuckled in response. "See, with me being overly dramatic then you can be mature every day." He stated.

Marius opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"You've got something to say to me?" Enjolras asked playfully, a victorious smirk present in his features.

"Let's go." Marius said simply, but firmly.

And with that, the two men opened the door and headed to the café.

_**Hours later… **_

It was approximately 2:15 in the afternoon. The meeting wouldn't start until 3:00, but the friends were already in the café.

Eponine was chatting with Musichetta until she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She looked up and saw Enjolras. And by his expression, she knew what he meant.

"It is her?!" She exclaimed.

Enjolras simply nodded.

"So, when do we start planning on how to approach her?" She asked excitedly. She really wanted to talk with her former best friend again.

Enjolras thought about her question for a moment. And then responded, "Probably after the meeting. In a private corner of the café."

Eponine nodded excitedly in return.

As Eponine and Musichetta continued to speak with each other, she was watching Enjolras make his way through the door of the café.

As Enjolras was about to go around the café, he accidentally bumped into someone, making everyone's attention turn to him.

"I'm so sor…." Enjolras said but swallowed the rest of his words because the person who he had bumped into was Cosette.

**A/N: And that is the fourth chapter! I was smiling broadly while I was typing the ending. So, did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Please review, I'd like to know your opinion on this chapter. Thanks once again! Oh and sorry for all my grammar errors:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**A/N: I was seriously so surprised when I heard that Russell Crowe would be in Man of Steel, although I haven't watched it yet. So, anyway, here's chapter 5. I'll try to update my other story as soon as possible, though. Because I'm still trying to fix my grammar and plot. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, by the way. 'Cause I definitely enjoyed it! Okay, now on with chapter 5! Are you guys ready? Well I am! So let's get going, while I'm not doing anything school related at the moment. I apologize for my grammar errors. And I don't write a disclaimer because I am obviously not well known, am I?**

"C-Cosette." Enjolras stammered as he looked up and met the blond girl's blue eyes.

"Enjolras." Cosette said silently. She was planning on approaching him quietly, not….this way.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Enjolras then realized that everyone was still staring at him with either their eyes wide or their jaws dropped.

So, he cleared his throat awkwardly, turned to Cosette and then replied, "Umm let me lead you to your seat, mademoiselle."

After he said this, everyone got even more surprised. I mean, it is Enjolras who was being so formal and…speechless to a girl. And they never saw him act like that until today.

Enjolras realized that he had just made his friends even more shocked with what he had said. _Damn it, wrong move. _He said to himself

"Umm, of course. Thank you Enj…..olras." Cosette responded, careful not to say his nickname that was used before, and making Enjolras get knocked out of his thoughts.

And with that, Enjolras quietly lead Cosette to the empty seat next to her beloved.

"Did Enjolras just lead Marius's beloved to her seat?" Grantaire asked amusedly.

"Apparently. I had to blink a few times to make sure it was him." Courfeyrac responded.

"Is that why you were concerned about Enjolras last meeting, Combeferre?" Feuilly asked, making the two other men stare at Combeferre as well.

Combeferre simply nodded, making them nod.

"We really need to find out what's going on then." Courfeyrac announced quietly, his eyes wandering around the café to make sure that their leader wasn't hearing their conversation.

"Indeed we shall." Grantaire said as he started to sip another glass of wine.

Meanwhile, while Enjolras was now walking around the café once more, he felt an arm yank him, pulling him to a private side of the café.

As he rubbed his arm, he looked up and saw who had "yank napped" him.

"Eponine?!" He asked in surprise.

"I knew that we were going to have to approach her at one point, but I never expected it to happen this way." Eponine said, making Enjolras smile embarrassingly and nervously.

Eponine noticed that and smiled back. "Don't be embarrassed. Why are you embarrassed?"

Enjolras looked down, then at Eponine and then responded, "Remember how the other amis, not even Marius, knows that I or you recognize Cosette? And that they only know that I ran away from an inn?"

Eponine nodded.

"Well, now I completely looked crazy in front of them by acting like that to Cosette in front of them. Didn't you see their expressions?" Enjolras continued.

Eponine thought about what he said for a moment and then chuckled. "I guess you're right. You have the right to be embarrassed." She replied, making Enjolras smile bitterly.

"So, has her appearance changed that much? Now that you got to look at her up close, in a way." Eponine asked and stated at the same time.

"Yeah. She hasn't changed much. That's one of the initial reasons that I recognized her in the first place." Enjolras replied, making Eponine.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"I know that you didn't mean to bump into Cosette, and I'm guessing that nor did she. But we have a problem now because of your encounter with her." Eponine said, breaking the silence.

Enjolras looked up and arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Now it's going to be even harder to approach her. I mean, what other way will you try to approach her without your friends becoming suspicious of you?" Eponine responded.

Enjolras nodded and then looked down. And then a few seconds later his eyes lit up and he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling like a fool.

"What?" Eponine asked.

"I have a brilliant plan that I hope will work…." Enjolras replied.

**A/N: Okay, that was fun. Any idea for what Enjolras's plan is? Do you think that the end of this chapter is a cliffhanger? Please tell me! I would like to know! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited)

**Chapter 6:**

A/N: Hi! I have a feeling that some parts of this chapter may be confusing, so you have to understand every explanation given. I don't want to confuse you! Okay, I still cannot believe that Aaron Tveit now plays someone who WORKS for the government in a TV show now...anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy!

  
Enjolras knew that it was the only way. Ever since he and Cosette were small, Cosette would always be the one to figure out whenever he was faking something. Even from the simplest things to the biggest things that he faked. And he also knew that ever since Cosette was little, she never changed. If she acted that way, she would stay that way. And that's what made him come up with the idea. And if his idea did work, then that would prove that Cosette never changed, and that she really did recognize him.

"What is it?" Eponine asked curiously, pulling him back into reality.

He thought for a moment, trying to find the right sentence that can explain his plan perfectly, while absentmindedly messing his golden hair.

"You see, there are two things that I know about Cosette that I will never forget: She knows every time I fake something, and that if she has a certain attitude, like what I just said, then I can confront her, even if it might cause me pain, literally." He started.

Eponine nodded at him. Then, she realized that he had stopped so she smiled and then said, "Go on."

"So, if I pretend to slip and hit my head on a table, then Cosette might notice. And I'm betting that it will be up to her on what to do next. If that works, then she does recognize me and I get to talk to her just before the meeting." Enjolras explained once more.

Eponine smiled even wider at his plan. It was perfect. So, she nodded approvingly which made Enjolras return the action.

And with that, Enjolras faced the cafe, aimed for the closest table, and then "slipped" and "hit" his head on the empty table.

And that caught everybody else's attention.

Grantaire had almost dropped his wine, Joly's jaw dropped, Courfeyrac was shooting Enjolras a concerned and worried glance, Feuilly and Combeferre's eyes widened, Marius jerkily stood up, Bossuet had ran to were Jehan and Bahorel were sitting, which was the nearest to Enjolras, and Cosette...

Cosette had her eyebrow raised and was biting her lip to keep herself from smiling, which Eponine never failed to noticed from where she was standing.

"It truly is you, Cosette." Eponine smiled and sighed, relief that nobody else heard her say that.

"Enjolras." Combeferre was the first one to break the silence, and immediately rushed over to him, followed quickly by Joly, Courfeyrac and Marius.

"Are you alright?" Joly asked. Enjolras looked up and "weakly" nodded his head.

"You're alright? But you just hit your head on a table!" Marius exclaimed, making Combeferre nod.

"I'm really fine." Enjolras insisted. But Courfeyrac shook his head in disagreement.

"Enjolras, you hit your head exactly to the table. Maybe you should let Joly and 'Ferre take a look, just for a moment." Courfeyrac said, making all the other amis nod.

But before Enjolras could respond, a voice that he and Eponine needed chimed in,

"No need. I can help him."

Everybody's attention then turned to the blond mademoiselle.

"Are you sure, mademoiselle? You don't..." Joly said but Cosette shook her head.

"It's fine. Now just help him get up and I can do my best." She replied.

And with that, Marius and Combeferre helped their leader up and walked him to Cosette, who smiled and thanked them. Then, she lead him to one of the most private and unseen part of the cafe, with Eponine quietly and slowly trailing behind, doing her best not to do anything that may seem suspicious.

Once the blond pair reached the end of the cafe, Cosette smirked at Enjolras, who slowly took off his hand from his head and smiled.

"So, you're still good at faking stuff, huh?" Cosette asked, her smirk now turning into a smile.

"And you still recognize me?" Enjolras asked in return.

Then there was a moment of silence.

One was observing the other. It was a first time in a long time since they've actually seen each other, so, now was the best time.

"I've missed you so much!" Cosette exclaimed.

Enjolras nodded and with that they both embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go of one another.

"I can't believe that you're so...successful now. You might even lead a rebellion!" Cosette said once they finally let go.

Enjolras chuckled and planted a small kiss on her forehead. And then replied, "I never knew that the reason that I ran away would actually be useful in my life."

Cosette laughed at his comment. She knew that since they were children, her older brother wished for equality. And now he is actually fighting for equality as an adolescent.

After a few moments, Enjolras asked his younger sister the question that he's been pining to ask since he's been told of what happened since he left by Eponine,

"Cosette, what did they do to you after I left?"

Cosette's eyes widened before it moved to the floor. She really didn't want to remember how the innkeepers treated her after Enjolras left, it was pretty much worse than before he left.

Enjolras frowned at Cosette's initial reaction. So, with his hand, he slowly raised Cosette's chin to make her look at him. Once she was actually looking at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and then said, "You can tell me, Cosette."

So, Cosette sighed and started telling what happened. "After you left, they started mistreating me even more. They even forced me to sleep in the janitor's closet, instead of being in the floor of 'Ponine's room. They started giving me more chores to do. They kept doing that until...until papa adopted me that Christmas. And..." She started, but trailed off.

The whole time Cosette was explaining, Enjolras was brushing her hair softly. And once he stopped, his eyes averted from her hair to her face.

"And?"

"And it was one of the best Christmas gifts I ever had so far. We took a carriage to Paris. And he treated me like his own daughter. He read me stories at night, and he gave me three whole meals a day. And I also find papa very kind to the poor..." Cosette replied. Enjolras's eyes lit up when she said the word 'poor'.

"Really?"

"Oh yes!" Cosette exclaimed. "He always makes sure that we stroll around Luxembourg at least once a week to give alms to the poor. And we sometimes even go to the slums of Paris. He's so generous and kind, Enj!"

Enjolras smiled at the use of his nickname, chuckled and slowly took off his hand from her hair. And then asked one more thing, "Have you told your father about me?"

Cosette nodded excitedly, just like how she used to nod at something she would like as a child. "He said that if ever we find you, he would welcome you with open arms for tea and/or supper." She replied, making Enjolras smiled.

_I guess this man is very admirable_. He thought to himself. He started becoming excited about the idea of being invited for dinner. But then he frowned.

And Cosette noticed him frown.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. He looked directly at her then said, "It's just that we can't say anything about us being siblings to my friends yet, not even to Marius."

It was Cosette's turn to frown. "Why not?" She asked, pouting.

"Because, first and foremost, you are being courted by Marius. And I don't want him to feel awkward courting you, knowing that you're my sister. And...it would be really interesting to see how they would find it out themselves, non?" Enjolras replied.

Cosette laughed at the idea. "Alright. How about Eponine?"

"She'll be playing along, just like us. But we can tell your father, alright?"

Cosette simply nodded.

Meanwhile, Eponine was smiling as the siblings talked. From afar, you could really see their resemblance. Their blue eyes, their blond hair, their genuine smile.

It took Eponine a few moments to realize that the other amis might become suspicious of the pair. So, she asked one of the workers at the cafe for an ice pack. The waitress came back a few moments later with the ice pack.

So, she slowly made her way to where Cosette and Enjolras were standing.

"Excuse me..." She said, making Cosette and Enjolras look at her.

"'Ponine!" She exclaimed silently.

"Cosette!" Eponine exclaimed this time.

The two girls hugged each other for a moment.

"I hate to disturb, but Enjolras, you wouldn't want your friends to be more suspicious of you, would you?" Eponine explained.

Enjolras and Cosette nodded at Eponine's explanation.

Eponine then passed the ice pack to Cosette.

"Oh, right. Come on monsieur, on with your acting skits." Cosette teased.

Enjolras chuckled then accepted the ice pack. He put it on the spot that he "hit" his head. And then headed to where his friends were sitting.

Once the other amis heard footsteps, they immediately jerked up. They smiled once they saw Enjolras with Cosette and Eponine following close behind.

"Thank you, Cosette." Combeferre thanked. Cosette giggled and then replied with a 'you're welcome'.

"Enjolras." Combeferre called out. Enjolras spun around and faked almost falling.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Are you well enough to lead a meeting today?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras nodded his head immediately.

"Of course I am, 'Ferre." He replied, making Combeferre nod reluctantly.

And with that, he stood up on a table with a little "struggle", and started the meeting.

It was two hours after the meeting, and Enjolras had just stepped down from the table.

"I know that it's too early but I really have to go." Cosette said, making Enjolras stare at her.

"I can go with you." Enjolras offered, making everybody stare at him, awestruck.

Cosette was biting her lip, and Eponine was seriously on the verge of laughing.

"Oh, alright." Cosette replied, standing up.

Marius stood up.

"Oh, Marius, finish up for me." Enjolras announced.

But before Marius could even respond, Cosette, Enjolras, and now Eponine, were gone.

"He must've hit his head harder than we think." Joly announced.

"Marius, you have to check on your roommate later. I mean, this is totally not him!" Courfeyrac announced, making Marius nod.

"Let him lay down when he comes home, maybe he isn't feeling well. And don't let him do any extra work for today." Combeferre advised.

Marius nodded as he started to wrap up the last minute details.

**A/N: Tada! I hope you all liked it! Please tell me your opinion; I'll be psyched to hear it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, I'm back…it's been a busy 2 months for me in school so far. I'm even writing in the school magazine now! And take note if you may: there will be some French words, sentences, conversations, but I'll translate them, so don't worry. And, there are some explanations by the characters that you'll need to understand. And even if it may be something you know…non-fiction, if there are things that actually aren't possible, then please remember: This is only fiction! This isn't a history textbook, so I can make reality become more interesting. (If I'd like them to be more interesting.) Okay, so on with this chapter….Oh and one question, who's going to be watching The Wolverine here?**

"So, umm….Enj?" Cosette started, making her brother look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you studying?"

"Of course I am, Cosette!" exclaimed Enjolras, making Cosette laugh.

"How?" Cosette asked curiously.

"Well, I worked in another café for quite some time, which saved up enough money for me to actually attend a school! But after I took the exam, they told me that I didn't need to pay for the tuition fee because they gave me an on the spot scholarship!" Enjolras explained.

"Oh." Was Cosette's simple reply.

"And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how about your studies?"

"Well…" Cosette started. "A few months after father had adopted me, we lived in a convent for a few years, so I attended the school provided by the convent. And then, for a strange reason, we had to move from the convent. I was sad that I couldn't be able to attend the school with my friends anymore, but my sorrow vanished once Papa had bought me books that can help me learn even more! Every day we would discuss a thing or two, just to make sure that I was learning something new every day."

Enjolras simply nodded in return at his sister's explanation.

After that, there was a moment of silence.

"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like footsteps." Cosette said.

Enjolras turned around, his eyes moving around the street, and he smiled once he saw a familiar frail body figure running behind them.

"Hello, Eponine." Enjolras greeted.

"Yeah, hello, 'Ponine!" Cosette greeted as well

Eponine smiled tiredly, panting.

"Thank God, I've finally caught up with you guys! I stayed behind the café for a few moments, and then I realized that I wouldn't be needed anymore, so I left and went off to find the two of you." Eponine said.

Cosette's eyes widened in surprise. "So you actually found us?! Even if we were out of eyesight already? That's amazing!"

"Yes, I agree. It is amazing. 'Ponine is a master around the streets of Paris if you ask me." Enjolras commented, making Eponine blush.

"Well, you could say that." Eponine stated quietly.

And with that, Eponine cleared her throat and then asked, "So, did I miss anything important in your conversations?"

Enjolras shook his head and then replied, "Oh, nothing important. We just talked about our studies, that's all."

"'Ponine?" Cosette asked curiously.

"Yes?"

"Were you still being taught by your parents after me and Enj left?"

Eponine's eyes widened and suddenly moved to the floor.

As an act of comfort, Enjolras placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Well, sadly, no. Since our inn was getting bankrupt already, my parents didn't want to buy me any books for entertainment and education anymore."

"Oh my goodness, 'Ponine! Please don't tell me that I had to bring back bad memories for you." Cosette hoped.

"Oh, no, Cosette, you didn't make me bring back bad memories." Eponine told her, making Cosette sigh in relief.

"But luckily…" Eponine started, making both Cosette and Enjolras stare at her.

"Enjolras has been lending me his books, since I already know how to read anyways."

Enjolras smiled shyly and tried his best to hide his blush. Besides, he was the marble man after all. Well, that's what most people think of him. But deep down inside, he really wasn't. Especially to Eponine. No, he's everything _but _marble when he's with her. He just feels..sort of different…

"Really, Enj? Then how great of a friend you are!" Cosette exclaimed, making him snap back to reality.

"Well, umm, I guess, maybe,,," He said.

After he had said this, there was an awkward silence.

"So, Enjolras…" Eponine said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends think that you're going insane right now."

"Really?!" Cosette asked curiously once more, her eyes also lighting up curiously.

"Yeah."

"How?" Enjolras asked anxiously.

"Well, remember I stayed behind for a moment? Well, I heard Joly say, 'Wow, he must've hit his head harder than we think'."

By this time, Cosette was now laughing, while Enjolras let out an exasperated sigh.

"Eh bien, nous allons voir qui sera fou une fois qu'ils découvrent sur moi et Cosette."

That comment made Cosette laugh even harder and this time even made Eponine laugh as well.

"He's right. Those guys will become insane once they figure out about the two of you. So, where are you too going, anyway?" said Eponine.

"Well, we're going to my house in Rue Plumet. Would you like to come with us? I bet you'll love my father!" Cosette replied.

Eponine thought for a moment, nodded her head and then said, "Alright. It's worth a try. And besides, I'm excited to see what the inside of your house would look like. Are you coming, Enjolras?"

"Of course I am! Now come on girls, were almost there." He replied.

_**Translation: **_

"_**Eh bien, nous allons voir qui sera fou une fois qu'ils découvrent sur moi et Cosette." – **_

"_**Well, let's see who will be insane once they figure out about me and Cosette"**_

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Again, I KNOW that I am not desperate, but you may review and tell me what you think, please. Oh and yeah, did you get some small Enjonine hints? I hope you did! And I translated Enjolras' sentence above this author's note. Okay, till the next chapter readers! Oh, and my apologies for all my grammatical errors. I don't have so much time at the moment, so yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**A/N: Hi everyone**** This is the eighth chapter for my story, so I hope that you enjoy this! Translations will be listed below. In this story, All of the amis are twenty, Cosette and Eponine are eighteen, and Valjean is around fifty-two, since I wouldn't like to make Valjean that old. Oh, and I would like to clarify one thing: Once Enjolras offered to take Cosette home in the sixth chapter, once they headed out, Cosette had told Enjolras her home address, and that's why at the end of the seventh chapter, he said, 'Of course, now come on girls, were almost there'. Alright? Okay, now on with this chapter! **

"Is this your home, Cosette?" Eponine asked in awe. Yes, she has seen lots of homes that looked grand to her. But this home, it was simple, yet, somehow, it was very elegant as well.

"Why, yes! Do you like it?" Cosette replied.

"Yes." Both Eponine and Enjolras said.

"You like it too, Enj?" Cosette asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, umm…yes. It's a beautiful home. Shall we go in now?" He said.

"Yes, let's do it." Cosette replied once more. And with that, she got the key to the first door and opened it, revealing the beautiful garden that she and her father had planted.

"Cosette, what a wonderful garden this is! Did you and your father plant this yourselves?" Eponine exclaimed.

Cosette chuckled for a moment and then responded, "Yes. Father always liked gardening."

After Cosette had said that, she got her key once more and opened another door, which revealed her small yet charming home.

Enjolras and Eponine both stared at the home in awe. There was a small kitchen, a living room, and a dining room with seats that looked like it costs a fortune!

"Cosette, if I may ask, is your father umm….rich, perhaps? These furniture looks so…fancy!" Enjolras asked, his eyes still wandering the room in awe.

Cosette laughed at her brother's comment. "Umm…you could say that. He used to be the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer before he adopted me."

Her two guests simply nodded in return.

And with that, someone's voice called out, "Cosette, I see that you've brought in some friends, mon ange?"

That made Cosette, Enjolras and Eponine turn around to the direction of the voice.

"Why, yes Papa!" Cosette exclaimed happily.

"Monsieur Fauchelevent?!" Eponine asked in surprise. She had a feeling that Cosette's father had raised her very well, based on Cosette herself, hence thinking that her father would be very kind hearted, but she didn't expect that Cosette's father would be Monsieur Fauchelevent! _The_ Monsieur Fauchelevent who always gives alms to the poor wholeheartedly without wanting anything in return, unlike other people who gave alms.

"Eponine?" Valjean exclaimed this time. He knew Eponine by name, somehow, because he had recognized her as the child who had befriended Cosette as a child.

"I can't believe that you're here. I am very happy that you and Cosette are reunited once more. The three of you, please sit down." Valjean continued.

Once the three of them sat down on the couch, Valjean asked, "Cosette?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Who is this charming young boy with you and Eponine, eh?"

Cosette's eyes grew wide. She forgot that she hasn't told her father about Enjolras yet.

So, Cosette stood up and walked over to the other edge of the couch, which was where her older brother was sitting.

"You introduce yourself. I'm sure that he'll find out easily." She whispered softly into his ear.

Enjolras nodded which made Cosette smile and go back to her seat.

"Well, Monsieur, umm….my name is…" He started, his eyes never leaving Cosette, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"My name is….Enjolras."

Valjean's eyes grew wide.

"Wait…Enjolras?! As in Enjolras, the older brother of Cosette?!" He asked.

Because of this statement, it made Cosette and Eponine laugh, while making Enjolras chuckle and then reply, "Why, yes. I am her older sister."

"Well, it's a deep pleasure to meet you!" Valjean said.

"It's my pleasure, too. Of course I would love to meet my younger sister's step father!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Vajlean's face fell for a moment, but immediately went back to normal.

"Umm..Cosette, why don't you and Eponine head to your room while me and Enjolras stay here. I would like to know more about your older brother." Valjean told his daughter.

Cosette giggled.

"Alright, Papa. Come on 'Ponine, let me show you to my room. I'm sure you'll love it!" Cosette stated, happily dragging Cosette away to her room.

"She's a charming daughter, isn't she?" Enjolras asked once he heard the door close.

"Oh yes, she definitely is." Valjean replied.

"So, umm..Enjolras, how are your studies? Do you have a home?"

"My studies are fine, monsieur, and yes, I do have a home. I share one with Marius."

"Is that how you and Cosette found each other once more? Through your revolutionary group and Marius?" Valjean asked curiously.

"Yes. I was very surprised to see her. But I don't plan to tell any of my other friends just yet, though. Especially Marius. I mean, I wouldn't want him feeling awkward whenever Cosette, and I are in a room together. But I'll tell him and the others eventually." Enjolras said.

Valjean nodded at the young man's explanation.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes monsieur?"

"How old are you?"

"Well, umm…. me and Cosette have a two year gap, which makes me twenty."

"I see. Well you actually look younger than that."

"Why..umm..uhh…" Enjolras tried to respond but failed to do so.

"Do not worry, just take it as a compliment from me." Valjean told him.

"Alright then, thank you monsieur." Enjolras responded, making Valjean smile warmly at him.

_Well, Cosette's father is a very elegant and nice man indeed. _Enjolras told himself.

"Oh, and Enjolras?" Valjean called out once more, making Enjolras jerk up.

"Yes, monsieur?"

"About your cause…" Valjean started, but was interrupted by Enjolras who curiously asked, "Yes?"

" I hope that you will win the hearts of the people of France. Whenever I pass by the slums of Paris, I frequently see you there. I have heard you speeches. They have so much meaning, every word. I would just like to say that… I believe in you."

Enjolras felt touched with what his own step father had said.

"Why, thank you. And may I ask you one more thing, if I may?" Enjolras asked this time.

"Of course, boy. What is it?"

"It's just that…umm…after this encounter, how do you think am I suppose to address you as?"

Valjean thought about the young revolutionary's question for a moment. And then replied, "You are always welcome to call me father, boy."

And with that, Enjolras nodded and then said, "Alright, father."

Valjean smiled at that and suddenly felt like his life felt even more complete, now that he had finally fulfilled his full promise to Fantine:

To look after both of her children.

After a few hours of chatting with each other, Valjean and Enjolras and Cosette and Eponine, they decided that since it was around 7 in the evening, they would have supper. The four of them talked some more happily, like a happy family.

After that, Eponine said that she didn't want to be late with her parents so she politely left.

"Cosette, I am very sorry, but it is getting dark, and I have to go as well." Enjolras told her.

Cosette frowned for a moment but nodded her head. "Alright. Goodnight, Enj."

"Goodnight, Cosette. And to you too, father." He said, his gaze averting to Monsieur Fauchelevent.

"Goodnight, boy." He simply said.

And with that, Enjolras left.

It took Enjolras only a few matter of minutes before he was able to reached his shared flat with Marius. Once he opened the key, he saw Marius with law books scattered around their small study table, reading something.

"Good evening, mon ami." Enjolras greeted, making Marius spin around.

"Good evening as well, Enjolras. Where have you been?" Marius replied.

"Umm..uhh… I took a stroll around the Luxembourg with Eponine. We talked about some things." He lied.

"Oh…umm alright. Is Cosette…"

"Safe? Oh, you can rest assured that she is."

Marius simply nodded at his friend.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Oh, I'm going to finish my speech for tonight. I can do it in my room, since your obviously needing the study."

Marius was about to approve of what Enjolras had said until he remembered what he and the other amis had discussed earlier that afternoon.

"Oh, no your not. You are going to bed. Come with me. And no questions until your ready for bed." Marius stated, pulling a bewildered Enjolras to his room by the wrist.

"Marius, what the hell are you doing to me?!" Enjolras exclaimed, using the tone of voice that he used when he demanded an answer.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Marius asked instead, completely ignoring Enjolras' question.

"Yes, I'm alright and can you please tell me WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?!" Enjolras practically shouted this time.

"Alright. I trust you for tonight. But call me if you need anything tonight. No extra work today, alright? Alright, now I'm just going to go down to wrap up my assignment. Goodnight." Marius said before leaving the room.

Once the door had closed, Enjolras immediately bolted upright on his bed.

"What the hell has gotten into Marius?" He asked himself out loud.

_**Translations: **_

_**Mon ange – my angel **_

_**Mon ami – my friend**_

**A/N: Okay, now that was the end of the eighth chapter. I really hope you liked it. Please, I'm not desperate, but I hope that you can review and tell me what you think. Sorry for all my grammar errors. And thanks for reading!:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**A/N: Hey everyone**** This is my new update! I hope you like it****))) I have a feeling that this chapter may be very…interesting.. You wanna know why? Well, I think that it should've felt longer but I just have this wonderful idea in mind and I hope that you can tell me what you think about it.**

The sun's rays shined through the windows of the shared flat of Marius and Enjolras at seven in the morning. Enjolras was still asleep, while Marius was in the living room, a cup of coffee in his hands while he was lost in his own train of thoughts.

But actually, it should have been Enjolras who would be up and about re-reading and re-writing a speech or reading a book about politics, and it would be Marius who would be the one who would still be in bed.

But today was definitely an exception.

As Marius sipped from his coffee, he then said, "I just need to know what is wrong with Enjolras." He muttered to himself before putting the coffee down on the small table, and then eventually retrieving it again after at least ten seconds.

"I mean, if he isn't ill at all, then what's wrong with him?" He asked himself once more out loud. Yes, there would really be times when Enjolras wouldn't be himself, but for the past few days, it was like he had completely lost himself.

Suddenly, all the events of the past few days started flashing before Marius' eyes once more. But as the memories overcame him, there was this one picture that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to erase just yet:

Enjolras and Cosette.

And as Marius pictured the his friend and his beloved once more, he noticed that they had many similarities:

Their blond hair, obviously, their smile, their blue eyes, and even the way they act and talk.

_Could it be that Cosette and Enjolras are….siblings? No, no, they definitely cannot be. But they look like they are practically siblings if I come to think of it. Was it a real coincidence? And Enjolras barely has any kind of interest in Cosette. Wait, how about that time when he asked me about Cosette's real name? He did look interested. But when I asked him why he asked, he just said that Cosette look interesting. And I have never, ever heard Enjolras actually become interested in a girl until that day. But it is very obvious as well that Enjolras doesn't want anything romantically with Cosette, but, oh come on, Marius? What are you thinking. You should just try to know why Enjolras is acting different. No matter how close their appearances may be, you will just have to put it aside for now. Besides, you wouldn't want to sound insane in front of Enjolras, would you? _All of these things were inside Marius's head, but as he told himself, he shall put it aside for a moment unless it is really time to question the relationship of the revolutionary leader and his (Marius') beloved.

It was then approximately 7:30 when Enjolras had entered the living room, still in his night clothes with his golden hair swaying in each and every other direction.

"Good morning, Marius. I see that you're up earlier than me. And you've already changed. How are you?" Enjolras greeted very formally. Sometimes Marius even wonders why Enjolras just HAS to be so formal in their home, even if it's just the two of them.

"I'm fine thank you. Did you have a nice sleep last night?" Marius questioned.

"Oh, yes. So, were you doing anything while staying here besides drinking your cup of coffee?" Enjolras asked while pointing at the half-empty cup of coffee that rested on the round table.

"Oh, umm…just, you know….thinking about life, I guess?" Marius said, although he himself had no idea on what he was talking about.

But luckily Enjolras understood it.

"I see. Well that's definitely not something that I'd plan to ever do just yet, but, I'll try to remember that." Enjolras simply stated, making Marius nod.

After Enjolras had said this, there was a moment of silence.

"Well, umm…." Said Marius, breaking the silence between the two friends. "Since it's a Saturday, do you have any plans for today?"

"Oh, no." Enjolras lied. "Although, it might feel nice to take a stroll around the Luxembourg gardens today, don't you think?"

As Enjolras said this, Marius' eyes grew so wide that it looked like they were about to fall loose and come out. Enjolras?! Take a stroll around Luxembourg?! Was Enjolras going insane?!

"Enjolras, you know that we are very close friends but ARE YOU INSANE?!" Marius asked, practically yelling the last part.

At first, Enjolras gave Marius a confused look. And then, it took him a few more seconds to realize what Marius had meant.

"No, I am not Marius. I was just saying that _maybe_ it would be nice to go around the Luxembourg, it's not like I'm actually going to go there." Enjolras responded, making Marius nod minutely in return.

"Alright then, I'll just be in the Musain, since I have no where else to go. I am positive that some of Les Amis are there." Marius stated, making Enjolras nod this time.

"Alright then." Enjolras said simply, before standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming, Marius?"

"Oh, right. Of course. Hold on!"

And with that, the two friends headed to the dining table.

1:30 PM

"Do you think that this is the right time to reveal it to them, Enj?" Cosette asked.

"Yes, I'm positive that if we don't reveal our connection, then my friends will never stop becoming suspicious of me and will never stop thinking that I've lost my marbles!" Enjolras responded, making Cosette and Eponine giggle.

"And 'Ponine will be there to watch, too?" Cosette asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course Cosette! I'll be right there watching….and laughing." Eponine said, making Cosette and even Enjolras laugh this time.

And with that, they entered the Musain.

Enjolras and Cosette slowly sat down on a seat beside each other, and the other amis noticed that.

"So, Enjolras…" Cosette said out loud on purpose, making Enjolras turn to her including the other amis who turned to her unconsciously.

"Yes?"

"So, how's your speech going?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Why do you ask? "

"Well, since you are my BROTHER, I should know that!"

"BROTHER?!" Everybody else present in the café (excluding Eponine) asked in shock, while Eponine herself couldn't contain her laughter anymore and was laughing her heart out.

**A/N: And that's it! I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**A/N: Hi guys;) So, I decided to update my story today and I hope that you'll like it! The reason that I took so long to update was that I wasn't so sure on how to picture Marius, since he already had a feeling that Enjolras and Cosette were siblings. And I tried to make this chapter funny, so, I hope you can review and tell me what you think. And if ever I would have grammar errors, I'm sorry. **

As Eponine stopped laughing, there was a moment of silence. A moment of stunned silence. The amis didn't know what to say.

"Why, yes, he is my brother. Don't you guys know that?" Cosette asked in a fake innocent voice.

"NO!" The amis shouted in return, making Cosette and Eponine laugh.

"How come? Enjolras, you didn't tell them, didn't you?!" Cosette exclaimed, "surprised".

Enjolras bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He had to say, Cosette was one good actress as well.

"Oh, I must've forgot, Cosette. I'm truly sorry."

"But you told me that I'm your little sister and that I should never forget that!"

"Cosette, I…"

"JULIEN!"

"JULIEN?!" The other amis shouted out loud once more. First, they heard that Enjolras and Cosette were siblings, and now suddenly Cosette was calling Enjolras Julien.

Even Enjolras was stunned at the use of his original name.

"Now that's how I'm supposed to shut you up. By using your actual name. I see." Cosette said, making Eponine laugh some more.

"I'd never imagine for you to call me with my real name, Cosette." Enjolras stated, making the other amis even more surprised.

"Why, yes, _Julien, _It's not like I'm actually going to forget your real name just because madame changed your name to Enjolras, you know?" Cosette replied, and again, the amis became even more surprised. But seriously though, you can't blame them, I mean, after all these years, did they only just _have _to learn about their leader through his younger sister?

And finally, after the rest of them recovered from shock, Combeferre was the first person to find his voice again.

"First of all, Enjolras, why didn't you tell us about Cosette before? Second of all, who is Julien and what do you mean by "your real name", and third of all, why does Eponine look like she knew all of these things beforehand?!"

Cosette and Eponine simply turned to Enjolras, who, embarrassingly looked down, at his friends, his sister, down, and to his friends again. And then replied, "First of all, I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you guys about Cosette. Even though I of course still remember her. It's just that, I guess it has always slipped my mind to tell you guys about my sister because my mind was always to preoccupied so I didn't have the time to talk about my actual personal life, besides telling you that I ran away from the Thenardier's inn…" Enjolras started, but was interrupted when Courfeyrac exclaimed, "The Thenardier's inn?! Are you saying that even before, you knew Eponine?! How!?"

Cosette and Eponine chuckled while Enjolras' eyes widened. "Oh umm, you see, about that, alright, I'll tell you: When me and Cosette were children, are mother had to find good work, so she decided to leave us in an inn in Montfermeil, which happened to be the Thenardier's inn. Mother would send money to them every week, but they, being the cruel innkeepers they are, only spent the money for themselves, and abused us. They used us for labor, and a few years later, I couldn't stand it anymore and decided to escape from the inn on an early morning. I said good bye to Cosette and left. And from there, you guys now the rest of the story." Enjolras explained, making his friends nod.

"And what happened to you Cosette?" Joly asked.

"Well, a year after Enj left, my step father came to our inn and told us that mother had died. She had asked father to adopt me and Enj, but since madame Thenardier told him that Enj had left, he adapted me instead. I used to go to school in a convent for a few years, and then we moved to another home, so father would teach me new things everyday. He's a lovely father. And when I met Enj again, he told me that he knew through Eponine, who, of course knew what happened to me after Enj left." Cosette explained this time, making the amis nod once again.

"So is that why Eponine knew all along?" Combeferre asked, as the past few days started to make sense.

"Mm hmm." Eponine responded, emerging from the corner.

"Oh…." The rest (obviously excluding Cosette and Enjolras) muttered.

"And about Julien?" Bossuet asked.

"Well you see, the first time Enj and I arrived at the inn, the first thing madame asked us were our names. I told her my real name, Euphrasie, and how I'm actually known as, which is Cosette. When Enj said that his name was Julien, madame decided to change it into Enjolras, saying that it suits him more and that she can change his name to that since we weren't living with mother anymore." Cosette explained once more.

"Oh…." All the other amis muttered once more.

"So, did our explanations answer all of you guys' questions?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, not all.." Feuilly stated, motioning for Jehan to speak.

"Is your nickname Enj?" Jehan asked.

Enjolras started blushing profusely at the mention of the name. Eponine chuckled once more while Cosette did as well and put her hand on her older brother's shoulder and then replied, "Why, yes, it is his nickname. And just because he's a revolutionary leader doesn't mean that you guys aren't allowed to call him that."

""Enj?" Grantaire asked, making everybody laugh and making Enjolras blush even more.

"Yes, Grantaire?"

"I never would have imagined your younger sister to be so awesome!" Grantaire exclaimed, making them all laugh again.

"Well, yes, you could say that Grantaire. You could say that." Enjolras responded.

After this, there was a moment of silence. And then, Courfeyrac asked, "How about a celebration for Enjolras' younger sister?"

And with that, the whole room echoed in an endless chorus of 'yes' and so with that, they celebrated.

As the amis asked Cosette and Enjolras more questions, they realized why Enjolras had started their revolutionary group in the first place: His past was of the oppressed people's present. And even though that would mean leaving his younger sister, he left the inn because he felt that the Thenardiers had gone too far and were abusing him and Cosette. He knew what injustice meant even as a child. And now he was fighting for the people who are currently feeling what he has felt, but in different forms. And if it was possible, they suddenly became even more dedicated to their cause and had even more admiration for their leader.

It was a few minutes after 7 o'clock in the evening when their celebration had ended. So, they all bid each other good bye while Eponine offered to walk Cosette home. But as Enjolras and Marius were walking home, Enjolras started to get concerned for Marius. Marius was just so silent, and he was scared that it had something to do with him and Cosette. _Don't worry, you can talk to him later once you've reached the two of your apartment. _Enjolras reassured himself. And with that, he let his concerns rest for a bit.

Once they have reached their shared flat, Marius had decided to get a drink while Enjolras sat down on the couch.

Once Marius walked out of their small kitchen, Enjolras said, "Marius, would you mind talking with me for a moment?"

Marius stared at Enjolras for a moment and then replied, "Alright."

Once Marius had joined Enjolras on the couch, Enjolras started the conversation and said, "Mon ami, I've noticed that you were surprisingly silent during our little celebration, you didn't even communicate with Cosette. Is everything alright?"

"Well, o-of course, Enjolras! Why would anything not be alright?"

"Marius, are you sure that this has nothing to do with me and Cosette?" Enjolras asked once more.

"No, of course it doesn't."

"Marius? I don't think I can believe you."

"No, really, it's just that, this morning, I was sorting out my thoughts once I pictured you and Cosette when you were talking to each other before and I saw your resemblance with her. But I decided to leave the topic at bay because I wouldn't want to sound insane. But then when you told us the truth, I guess I simply concluded my observations." Marius responded.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just want you to never feel awkward after this meeting because you are my friend and I wouldn't want you to feel that way just because your dating my younger sister." Enjolras said, making Marius nod. And so with that, the two got ready for bed.

**A/N: Tada! I hope that you can review and tell me what you think. And also if you have an idea on what can possibly happen in the next chapter, 'cause to be honest, I don't have a vision as to where this is going. Until the next time I shall update, my lovely readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I FINALLY had got over my serious case of writer's block. I have been writing a few other stories to try and overcome it. And yes, I am a massive FRIENDSHIP shipper of Enjolras and Marius, so bare with me if I kind of make them really close friends. So, I'm going to update this. With the help of a certain reviewer (I'm sorry, I can't remember the name. I'm just thanking you so much for giving me an idea on how to continue this story) Oh and *SPOILER*: Enjolras agrees to Cosette to confide with Marius because number one, he doesn't want to disappoint Cosette and second, it's my headcanon that if Enjolras were to fall in love, he would either confide his feelings with Marius or Jehan, but I chose Marius, because….well, Marius lives with Enjolras in this story, and…well the news will reach Jehan eventually. I hope that you can review and tell me what you think! Oh and one question, would you guys want Valjean to die in this story or not? I'm just curious….**

It was around 2:45 in the afternoon when Valjean heard a knock on their door. So, he stood up and slowly stood up from the parlor and walked to the front door.

It was Enjolras.

"Why, hello, Enjolras. What are you doing here?" Valjean greeted the young man while giving him a warm smile.

"I'm doing fine mons-I mean father. Is Cosette here?" Enjolras asked. Although right after he said this, Enjolras wondered why did he even ask such a stupid question.

"Of course she is. Do you want me to get her down here or do you want me to lead you to her room?" Valjean questioned.

"I wouldn't want to disturb anything that she's doing. So I think I'd like it if you lead me to her room, instead, thank you." Enjolras replied.

Valjean slightly smiled at the revolutionary's response. For the past few days that he was able to observe Enjolras, he noticed that he really showed respect for all other people, he could be formal, and yet still a fun and sweet older brother.

"Alright then. Follow me and I'll lead you to her." Valjean told him, and so with that, they headed to Cosette's room.

Cosette was reading a book bought by her father a few weeks ago when she heard a knock on the door.

" Cosette, Enjolras is here to see you." Her father called out, making her eyes shine brightly with excitement.

"Come in then." She told them, making the doorknob slightly turn revealing her father and brother.

"Why hello, Enj. I didn't know you were coming over." She stated, making Enjolras slightly chuckle.

"Now, I'll be in the parlor if the two of you need anything." Valjean told the two blonds in the room before politely closing the door and leaving.

"I love your step father, Cosette!" Enjolras exclaimed, making Cosette giggle.

"Father is very kind, you can say that alright. And a caring father." She said.

After that, there was a moment of silence.

"So, umm, Enjolras, why have you visited?" Cosette asked, making Enjolras smile nervously.

"Well, you see…I have to talk to you about something." He responded, making Cosette nod curiously.

"Okay, so, tell me." She said in a childlike manner, moving even closer to her brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Enjolras sighed shakily. He had been trying to sort out his words properly since this morning when he woke up. The reason that he was so nervous about talking about this to Cosette is that he just….never _talked _about it before.

'Umm…I'd like to start this conversation with a question first." Enjolras started, making Cosette nod, signaling him to continue. "H-how does it feel like to be in love?" He asked.

Cosette slightly gasped before replying. "Are you in love, Enj?"

"I, you see..well it's just that…..umm…" Enjolras miserably started, but was cut off by Cosette. "You don't need to answer, Enj. I know you're in love, no matter how many times you deny it. We might have just been reunited with each other for a while, but I can see it in your eyes, Enjolras. Love is love, and you cannot deny that."

But before Enjolras could respond to her, she asked, "Who's the special girl?"

"Eponine." Enjolras replied simply. And by the look on her face, Cosette looked like she was about to explode with happiness!

"Oh my god, Enjolras! You and 'Ponine would be perfect! I can just imagine the two of you holding hands going to the café." She exclaimed.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about love, Cosette." Enjolras said before chuckling.

"Enj, I might be two years younger than you, but I am way ahead of your age when it comes to love. I mean, do you even read romance novels?" Cosette said, making Enjolras shake his head while blushing.

"See. You can trust me when it comes to love. But you have to promise me you'll do me one favor if you want me to help you." Cosette said.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked while arching an eyebrow.

"You have to tell Marius about your feelings."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because Marius can help you, too. And I know that Marius is not one to tell secrets, Enj." Cosette told him.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Hours had passed after Enjolras had arrived at Rue Plumet and right now he was ready to go since they already had dinner.

"Have a nice night, Enjolras!" Cosette said, winking.

"Yes, goodnight, boy." Valjean said this time.

Enjolras simply nodded to signal that he acknowledged them before walking to his home.

"Hello, Enjolras. Where have you been?" Marius asked once he saw Enjolras enter.

"Oh, nothing. I just went to the Rue Plumet. And you?"

"Oh, I had to finish up my assignments so I stayed home."

"I see. Oh and Marius?"

"Yes?"

"Can I confide with you about something? And can you swear on your life that the only person who can know about this is Jehan and no one else, not even 'Ferre?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well, it's just that…I'm in love with Eponine."

"YOU ARE?!" Marius shouted.

"Y-yes. I am. But can you swear on your life that you can only tell Jehan?"

"Oh, alright." Marius sighed, even though what he really wanted to do was to shout to the whole Les Amis that Enjolras was in love.

"Thank you. Are you sure I…."

"Yes, Enjolras. You can trust me. Now let's go have a drink before going to bed, shall we?"

"Alright."

And with that, the two friends went to the kitchen for a quick drink before heading to bed.

**A/N: I hope you can review! Oh, and I hope that you guys can keep an eye on two of my new stories coming soon! **


End file.
